logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network/Other
Standard Logos 1974–1979 GMART 1974 Logo enlarge.jpg GMA 7 Circle Logo 78.PNG Gmalogo1978.png File:Gma logo 1974.gif 1979–1992 GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1979 Logo (Boxed) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1979 GMA logo (Boxed) GMA Logo 1981 WYB.PNG GMARadioTelevisionArts1980s.jpeg GMA RTA Logo 1990.PNG GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 10371996_891295594230241_5413508039512185714_n.jpg|Circular 7 logo in 1979. 1992–1995 GMA-Rainbow-Satellite-1992-Minus.PNG GMA 1992 minus the words Rainbow Satellite.PNG Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. 1995–2002 GMA-7_1995-1998_logo.png|GMA's 3D logo from 1995 GMA 7 1998 Logo without Slogan.PNG Gma 1998 3d.png 2002–present 2002-2011 GMA Prototype Logo 2002.png|This prototype logo from 2002 GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo. GMA 7 Logo 3D 2005.png GMA Network Logo 2007-2010.png GMA Official Slogan 2005.PNG GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Kapuso Logo with tagline: "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino" used from 2005 on TV GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007 Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd GMA Kapuso logo for 2007-2010. 2011-present GMA_7_LOGO.png|GMA's logo (2011-Present) GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV 2011 (short-lived prototype). GMA2011.png|Used in late 2011, its 2nd form. GMA.png|GMA's logo (2012-2013-present) GMA2014logo.png|GMA logo displayed on TV 2014-present Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) GMA2016.jpeg|GMA logo displayed in the clouds Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) GMA_RTA_1974-1979_Type.PNG|1974-1979 GMA_RTARTS_1979.gif|1979-1992 GMA_RSN_1992.PNG|1992-1995 GMA_3D_Logo_1995.PNG|1995-1998 GMA_7_1998-2002.PNG|1998-2002 GMA_Prototype_Logo_2002-2011.png|2002-2011 GMA 7 Logo 2011-present.png|2011-present Network IDs 1974–1979 GMA Station ID 1974.PNG 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Channel in 7.PNG 1979–1992 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg GMA 1983.png|1983 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 1.PNG GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 2.PNG GMAPower.PNG GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. GMA largest most powerful.png|Late 1980s 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) 1992–1995 GMArainbow92.jpg GMA ID 1992 KBP.PNG The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") GMA TWMAPBN 1994.png|1993 (c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–2002 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|It was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|It was used until 1998 GMA 7 ID 1996 9th Star Awards.PNG GMA Station ID 1998 Clear Version.PNG GMARainbow1998 without the Where You Belong.PNG|Logo without the "Where You Belong" slogan Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-19h56m01s63.png GMA Generation Now.PNG Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA.PNG Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA 2nd Version.PNG 2002–present 2002-2011 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo used from 2002 to 2007 on TV. GMA SID 2007.PNG 2011-present GMA 7 SID 2012.PNG GMA Puso ang Una ID.PNG GMA 7 ID May 2016.PNG TV Messages/Greetings 1995–2002 GMA Stop Human Violence.PNG|Itigil Ang Karahasan ng Huwad na Kapatiran Vlcsnap-134861.png|GMA Happy Mother's Day (2000) GMA EDSA Messages 2001.PNG|In Honor of People Power and Beyond GMAElectionMessage2001.jpeg|Isang panawagan sa aming mga kasama sa media. 2002–present GMA Welcome 2013 with a prayer.PNG|Welcome 2013 with a prayer GMA August Buwan ng Wika.PNG|August Buwan ng Wika GMA 65 celebrates Philippine Independence Day 2015.PNG GMA SBMK 2016.PNG|Continue to Shine Brigth, mga Kapuso! GMA HWMMK 2016.PNG|Happy Women's Month, mga Kapuso GMA Holy Week 2016.PNG|Have a Blessed Holy Week (2016) GMA 7 Rejoce for He Has Risen! 2016.PNG|Rejoce for He Has Risen! GMA 7 Labor Day May-1-2016.PNG|Super Galing ng Manggagawang Pilipino (May 2016) GMA 7 Mother's Day 2016.PNG|Happy Mother's Day I Love You, Ma! On Screen Bugs 1995–2002 GMA 7 OSB Early 1995.PNG|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. w-GMA-DOG-334.PNG|November 1, 1995-August 31, 1998, the on-screen bug of the 1995 GMA logo was slightly updated, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. GMA DOG 1999.png|September 1, 1998-October 26, 2002, when GMA The on-screen bug logo and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. This version was used for most of the network's programs except for variety shows. GMAOSBLive1998.png|1998-2002, The on-screen bug has the text "LIVE" under it, Only used for live telecasts especially for television specials. 2002–present 2002-2011 GMA DOG 2002.png|October 27, 2002-March 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed while retaining the "Parental Guidance" text from the 1998 version. GMAOSBLive2002.png|January 2003- March 2005, Same as the previous live version, but the Kapuso Network logo is now used. GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|April 2005-December 31, 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. GMAOSBlive200506.jpeg|2005-2006 live version GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|January 1, 2007-March 20, 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo and the Parental Guidance text was slightly changed. GMAOSBPGleft2007.jpeg|March 2007- March 20, 2011, The "Parental Guidance" text is slightly changed on the upper-left corner, used in some variety shows. GMA_the_on-screen_bug_theParental_Guidance.jpeg|March 2009-March 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was horizontal, similar to ABS-CBN. GMA_Up_on_theScreenBugParentalGuidance.jpeg|October 2009-March 2011, The Parental Guidance text was located under the GMA logo. GMAOSBlive2007.jpeg|2007-2011 live version GMAOSBliveversion20072.jpeg|April 11, 2010-March 20, 2011, Same as the 2007 live version, but the "Parental Guidance" text is at the upper left corner. Mostly used on "Diz Iz It!" and "Party Pilipinas". GMAAI9LVSbug.jpeg|Live via satellite version seen on the upper left-corner and used on the American Idol season 9 finale aired on GMA on May 26, 2010. 2011-present GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2011.PNG|March 21, 2011-October 9, 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMAOSBPGleft2011.jpeg|March 21-October 9, 2011, Same as before but the 2011 logo is used. GMAOSBlive2011.jpeg|2011 live version GMAOSBliveversion20112.jpeg|March 27-October 9, 2011, Same as the previous second live version. GMA_On_Screen_Bug_Change_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March 2011-October 2011, Same as the 2009 version but the logo now uses the 2011 one. GMA_Up_On_Screen_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March 2011-October 2011, same as the October 2009 version. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG|October 10-17, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA Christmas Hat On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 18-December 25, 2011, the on-screen bug was with a Christmas hat. GMAXmasOSB20112ndversion.jpeg|October 22-December 25, 2011, Same as before when the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is on the left. GMA 7 OSB MTRCB 2011.PNG|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014 GMAMTRCBPGleft.jpeg|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. GMA_7_2014_logo_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present The only appearing GMA logo without the MTRCB rating used during its news programs. GMA Channel 7 On Screen Bugs (Feb. 2014).PNG|February 22, 2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMAOSBMTRCBPG2012present.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present, Same as before, But the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is modified slightly. GMAVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|January 1, 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMAOSBlive2012.jpeg|January 1, 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA7_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_Rating_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7, Same as the 2013 on screen bug MTRCB SPG is modified. GMA7_February_2013_Up_change_left_MTRCB_SPG_ratings_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 on screen bug was shown and the "MTRCB SPG" was located at the upper left portion of the screen. Test Card GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1986-present turn off on-screen bug. GMATVChannel7_From_1993-2005.jpeg|Same as the from 1993 to 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 EDSA TOC MLA. GMATVChannel7GNCEDSAManila.jpeg|Same as the from 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 GNC EDSA Manila. GMAChannel7TOCManila.jpeg|Same as the from 2005 to present on-screen bug GMA Channel 7 TOC Manila. Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 45 Years.PNG|GMA 45th Anniversary Slogan (1995) GMA 50.jpg|GMA 50th Anniversary (2000) GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan (2004) GMA 56 Years Logo.PNG|56th Anniversary Slogan (2006) GMA 57.jpg|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.jpg|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan (2009) GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network 60 Years Slogan (2010) GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan (2011) GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary (2012) GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary (2013) GMA 64.jpg|GMA 64th Anniversary (2014) GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan (2015) GMA 65 Logo without slogan.PNG|Version without slogan. Gma65 logo.png|GMA 65 years logo was used in 2015-2016 Election Idents GMAEleksyon2004.jpeg|Used in 2004 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2016.png|Used in 2016 Philippine national elections GMADapatTama2016.png|2016 version of the previous slogan. Summer Idents Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png GMASummer2007.jpg|Sumamer Ka Na! - GMA Network 2007 Summer Slogan GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan - GMA Network Summer 2016 Slogan Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind - GMA Network 2000 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2001.PNG|Maligayang Pasko mula sa GMA! - GMA Network 2001 Christmas Slogan bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! - GMA Network 2003 Christmas Slogan GMA GMA Christmas 2004.jpeg.png| Nasa Puso Natin Ang Tunay Na Diwa ng Pasko - GMA Network 2004 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2005.PNG|Pasko Panalo! - GMA Network 2005 Christmas Slogan GMAPasko2006.jpg|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso - GMA Network 2006 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan MagicNgPaskoGMAXMAS2016.PNG|Maniwala sa Magic Ng Pasko - GMA Network 2016 Christmas Slogan New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png Valentines Season GMA Valentines 2009.jpg GMA Valentines 2011.jpg GMA Mundo ng Kapuso.PNG Rainy Season GMA Rainy Season 2016.png GMA 66 Bubuhos Ang PaGMAmahal.PNG|2016 (66th Anniversary theme) Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) StudentCanteen70s.png|1970s PenthouseSeven70s.jpg|1970s Vilma1995.jpg|1987 (c/o Jojo Devera) GMA Supershow 1990.png|1990 (c/o OPM MTV Video) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|1991 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|1991 - 2nd version (c/o Jojo Devera) Videos 1986-1992= GMA-7 1989 Station I.D.|GMA-7 1989 Station I.D. "GMA Radio-Television Arts", "Where You Belong" GMA 7 Station ID (1989-1992)|GMA 7 Station I.D. (1989-1992) "The Largest, The Most Powerful" |-| 1992-2002= GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995)|GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995) GMA Rainbow Satellite "Where You Belong" GMA-7 Station ID (1995)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995) "Patuloy na Naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino, sa Sambayan at Sa Buong Mundo. G-M-A on its 45th year of Responsible Broadcasting" GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998) GMA Network Station ID 01-SEPTEMBER-1998|GMA Netwok Station (1998) "GMA, Where You Belong". |-| 2002-2011= GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 1)|GMA Network 2002-2007 Station ID (Version 1) "GMA, Kapuso Network", "Kapuso Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2)|GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2) GMA Network 2005 Station ID|GMA Network 2005 Station ID GMA Network 2007 Station ID (Version Full)|GMA 2007 Station ID "GMA, Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino". |-| 2012-present= GMA-7 Station ID 2012 HD|GMA "Kayo ang laman ng Aming Puso" Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Missing current logo Category:Quezon City